Her Chocolate Eyes
by Mack.The.Awesome.16
Summary: "...I will exile my thoughts if they think of you again, and I will rip my lips out if they say your name once more. Now if you do exist, I will tell you my final word in life or in death, I tell you goodbye." - Knut Hamsan.
1. Chapter One: Announcement

The red, silken sheets clung to my body as my human pet lay gasping beside me, a look of euphoria plastered onto his face. His dirty blonde hair fell across my pillows in disheveled waves, and sweat glistened across his tanned forehead. His eyes shifted towards me and he grinned.

"How did you get a mouth like that being shut in this castle for so long?" I sneered. I hated potty mouths, and even if he was one of the best lovers that she had come across, it didn't excuse the very big fault he had. I glared down at him, snarling and grabbing him by the throat. His heart beat sped up immediately.

"You should really try to keep my happy, pet. I don't know when I'll be in a giving mood again." He trembled in my arms, gray-blue eyes becoming watery. "Go and shower and go to your room. I want to be alone." As soon as I released him he was out of the door, Felix shifting from outside my room to guard him as he made his way back to his own room. I sighed. Pitiful human. Not enough fight left in him to even talk back. What a pity, I was starting to grow fond of him. I was pulled out of my thoughts as a somebody lightly knocked on the door.

"Sister," Alec stood ominously, leaning against the dark wooden door frame with a smirk touching his features. "Aro would like to see you in his study."

"What for?" I slipped off of the queen sized bed and made my way to the large walk in closet, the satin sheets wrapped around my naked lithe frame.

"Something has come up. The ball is being postponed."

"Again? What for this time?" I yanked a navy blue skater dress off of its steel hanger, throwing it over my shoulder and onto the bed. Then came white pantyhose and black flats. "Did Sherilyn outgrow her new dress again?" _It wouldn't be a pity_, I thought to myself. _That dress was atrocious anyhow_.

"The Cullen's hybrid is coming to stay with us for a short time. Edward has signed over custody to Aro."

"Are you certain of this, brother?" I felt his hand on my shoulder.

"Aye, sister." I slumped my head in defeat, anger shooting through my body. I ripped away from Alec quickly, glaring at him as I turn around. He still smirks wickedly.

"Go to your quarters and leave me be to dress. I mustn't keep Master waiting." Alec nodded, and with a warm kiss to my forehead he slipped from the room, leaving me alone again.

I let the silken sheets fall from my small frame and opened a drawer, pulling out a pair of black panties and slipping them on before repeating the same with my training bra. As I had little to no chest, a real bra wasn't needed. Quickly I pulled on the dress and pulled up the leggings, slipping on the black ballet flats before running a hand through my hair and rolling it into a tight bun. _There_, I thought. _Now let's go hear these retched plans before I explode._

…

"Master?" I question from the doorway, peering into the candle lit room and at the raven haired figure turned away from me. A chalky hand ushered for me to come in, and gladly I did, feet gracefully making their way across the large rug.

"Little one," He turned around then, a large smile gracing his features. I felt my stomach clench with anxiousness. My master, what a gracious master. Letting a disgusting half breed into his beautiful home. I felt my face turn ugly, a snarl ripping from my lips. I covered my mouth with a distraught sigh.

"I am sorry, Master. I let my anger get the better of me."

"It is quite alright, child. Come here and sit down next to me. We have much to discuss." He patted the maroon cushion next to him with eagerness. I swiftly made my way across the room and onto the soft seat, my stomach flipping haphazardly. He spoke softly, his words rich and enticing. "As your brother has told you, young Renesmee is to be living with us in two months' time. Edward has allowed me to adopt her as my own."

"Why would he give her to us so easily, Master? I thought that he and the rest of their coven loved the half breed."

"Bella has filed for a divorce with him. She is very unhappy with their life and wishes to go back and help her father as he dies of sickness. Edward has the thought that it is all Renesmee's fault."

"The wolves won't go down without a fight." A wicked smile braced his features, and his eyes glowed bright, the milky red deafening me.

"Jacob will accompany her for the duration of her aging and has asked us to have Chelsea break the bond, and in turn if we ever need him and his pack, we have their support." I felt my undead heart swell and a grin grace my lips. Oh, my master. My intelligent and giving master.

"What a marvelous idea!" Aro chuckled and reached for my hand, grasping it tightly in his own. He wanted to see what I had been thinking, and take into account my ideas for the matter. I quickly shifted my pose so that I was closer to him, ankles crossed. "Does she know she is being sent away?"

"No, she has no idea. Alice will be packing her things up while she is enjoying her last birthday party. Maybe we could throw her one a few days after she arrives!" I frown as he lets go of my hand, but soon a giggle escapes me as he claps his hands together. "We are all in due for a ball! Aren't we, Jane?"


	2. Chapter Two: Phone Calls

Chapter Two.

* * *

><p>Two weeks had passed, and planning for the ball was in full swing. Adriana, our new secretary, was making calls to all the covens around the globe, inviting them to the shindig of the century. As she made a call to the Denali's, I watched her with calculating eyes, my dark cloak wrapped tightly around my body. Everyone knew my absolute hatred for the animal drinkers, and how much I despised the little Alaskan coven. Their coven mother, Sasha, how stupid she was to create an immortal child. It was a joy to burn him. I smiled to myself at the memory, my ears catching the speeding beat of the secretary's heart. To burn Sasha was an even greater sight to behold.<p>

"Miss Jane?" Adriana asked me in a small voice, her big brown eyes not meeting mine. She rarely looked at me for fear of taking my wrath. I pulled my hood down and gave her my full attention.

"Yes?"

"Tanya wants to speak to Master Aro right away. Do you know if he is busy?" My face turned into a sneer. Master was in a meeting with Edward Cullen today to sign over the last of his rights to his hybrid daughter. Adriana trembled as she saw my expression change.

"Give me the phone, Adriana."

"But, Miss Jane." I growled and ripped the phone out of her hand, feeling my control start to slip.

"Go take your lunch break and come back in an hour. I mean it." She scurried out quickly, heels clinking against the wooden floor. I breathed in an unneeded breath to calm myself before putting the phone to my ear.

"Tanya? Hello, this is Jane. Aro is in a meeting and can't come to the phone right now. Can I take a message?"

* * *

><p>"They refuse to come?" Aro's frown deepened as he repeated my sentence, and I feel my stomach clench. My master, what a gracious host. Letting anger cloud their judgment is unacceptable. Just because a few of their coven mates broke the law, and we ordered the death sentence, does not mean we did anything that was unjust.<p>

"I am sorry, Master. I tried everything I could to change their perspective."

"I would not think you to anything less. What about the Cullen's? Are they coming_?" The Cullen's? They were _invited_?_

"I had no idea that they were coming."

"Edward didn't like the idea, but the family still loves Renesmee, and I am no one to stand in the way of _family_."

"But, Master. Wouldn't she be our family now?" He smirked from his seat, waving me over to sit on his lap. Gladly I did, my breath hitching as he kissed my forehead.

"Why, of course, child. Why, of course."


	3. Chapter Three: Sudden Change of Events

Chapter Three.

* * *

><p>I sighed in content as I brushed the new plum comforter free of wrinkles, and I stood for a moment to admire my work. Master had given me the honor of getting the young hybrid's room ready, and I was doing the best to make it as comfortable as possible. Heidi and Sherilyn had picked out the color scheme, and Chelsea had ordered all of the things she would need for her stay with them. Alec sat in the soft chair behind me, hands clasped together in deep thought. I turned around and shifted a loose blonde hair behind my ear, giving him a small smile.<p>

"What are you thinking about so hard, brother?" He shrugged, continuing to keep silent. "Afraid she will take our place?" Hilarious, I thought to myself. Like the half breed could over come close to us. He smirked at the thought and stood up, walking over until he was beside me.

"Everything is moving so fast, sister. She will be here in less than two weeks. How will we accommodate her right? Master will not be pleased if we fail." His phone buzzed, and with ease he slipped it out of his tight front pocket and looked at the message. His neutral facial expression turned into a scowl. "Damn."

"What is it? Is everything alright?"

"Demetri was ordered to start the trip to The Cullen's house tonight, as to make it more comfortable for Renesmee when we leave for her. We both are coming along." I nodded as my brow furrowed. _This soon? Her desk hasn't been ordered yet, even. How will she do her studies?_

"What are we taking?"

"The plane." I felt my brow furrow ever further and my nose scrunch. I hated the plane. I hated it. Alec chuckled lowly and brushed a hand across my cheek, giving me a small smile.

"Do not worry, sister. I'll keep you safe."

"You always have, brother." Without another word he pressed a cool kiss to my forehead and warped out of the room, no doubt to pack for the sudden change of events.


End file.
